


Hades & Persephone card

by Calycanthe



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calycanthe/pseuds/Calycanthe
Summary: For anyone curious, the bits of text are:not the rising of the windin the trees before the rain,not the woodcock’s watery call,not the note the white-throat uttersElegy, Edna St Vincent MillayNay, for a little we live, and life hath mutable wings.A little while and we die; shall life not thrive as it may?…Fate is a sea without shore, and the soul is a rock that abides;…Ye are Gods, and behold, ye shall die, and the waves be upon you at last....Where the poppies are sweet as the rose in our world, and the red rose is whiteHymn to Proserpine, Algernon Charles SwinburnePale, without name or number,In fruitless fields of corn,They bow themselves and slumberAll night till light is born;And like a should belated,In hell and heaven unmated,By cloud and mist abatedComes out of darkness morn.…Who gathers all things mortalWith cold immortal hands;Her languid lips are sweeterThan love’s who fears to greet her…And spring and seed and swallowTake wing for her and followWhere summer song rings hollowAnd flowers are put to scorn.Garden of Proserpine, Algernon Charles SwinburneYea, she hath passed with poppies in her arms,Under the star of dusk, through stealing mist,And blessed the earth, and goneKore, Frederic Manningquoniam ieiunia virgosolverat et, cultis dum simplex errat in hortis,puniceum curva decerpserat arbore pomumsumptaque pallenti septem de cortice granapresserat ore suo...icta viam tellus in Tartara fecit et pronos currus medio cratere recepitMetamorphoses, Ovidἔνθα δ᾽ ἐοῦσαδεσπόσσεις πάντων ὁπόσα ζώει τε καὶ ἕρπει,τιμὰς δὲ σχήσησθα μετ᾽ ἀθανάτοισι μεγίστας.τῶν δ᾽ ἀδικησάντων τίσις ἔσσεται ἤματα πάντα,οἵ κεν μὴ θυσίῃσι τεὸν μένος ἱλάσκωνταιεὐαγέως ἔρδοντες, ἐναίσιμα δῶρα τελοῦντες.…παίζομεν ἠδ᾽ ἄνθεα δρέπομεν χείρεσσ᾽ ἐρόεντα,μίγδα κρόκον τ᾽ ἀγανὸν καὶ ἀγαλλίδας ἠδ᾽ ὑάκινθονκαὶ ῥοδέας κάλυκας καὶ λείρια, θαῦμα ἰδέσθαι,νάρκισσόν θ᾽, ὃν ἔφυσ᾽ ὥς περ κρόκον εὐρεῖα χθών.…ἀλλ᾽ ἄγ᾽ Ἐλευσῖνος θυοέσσης δῆμον ἔχουσακαὶ Πάρον ἀμφιρύτην Ἀντρῶνά τε πετρήεντα,πότνια, ἀγλαόδωρ᾽, ὡρηφόρε, Δηοῖ ἄνασσα,αὐτὴ καὶ κούρη περικαλλὴς Περσεφόνεια...αὐτὰρ ἐγὼ δρεπόμην περὶ χάρματι: γαῖα δ᾽ ἔνερθεχώρησεν: τῇ δ᾽ ἔκθορ᾽ ἄναξ κρατερὸς Πολυδέγμων:βῆ δὲ φέρων ὑπὸ γαῖαν ἐν ἅρμασι χρυσείοισιπόλλ᾽ ἀεκαζομένην: ἐβόησα δ᾽ ἄρ᾽ ὄρθια φωνῇ.ταῦτά τοι ἀχνυμένη περ ἀληθέα πάντ᾽ ἀγορεύω.Homeric Hymn to DemeterWhere we go when he closes my eyesand under what country:some blue darkness, farther than hell;a landscape of absence and root and stoneHades, Cecilia Woloch«Πρόσθεσε», είπε ο σοφιστής, μισοχαμογελώντας,«αν τέτοια λεν εκεί, αν τους μέλλει πια».Tα δ’ άλλα εν Άδου τοις κάτω μυθήσομαι, C.P. Cavafyfor the beauty of that soundthat in no new way at allever will be heard again.Elegy, Edna St Vincent MillayThe 'wax seal' on the card is taken from the interior of a red-figured kylix currently in the British Museum.





	Hades & Persephone card

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious, the bits of text are:
> 
> not the rising of the wind  
> in the trees before the rain,  
> not the woodcock’s watery call,  
> not the note the white-throat utters  
>  _Elegy_ , Edna St Vincent Millay
> 
> Nay, for a little we live, and life hath mutable wings.  
> A little while and we die; shall life not thrive as it may?  
> …  
> Fate is a sea without shore, and the soul is a rock that abides;  
> …  
> Ye are Gods, and behold, ye shall die, and the waves be upon you at last.  
> ...  
> Where the poppies are sweet as the rose in our world, and the red rose is white  
>  _Hymn to Proserpine_ , Algernon Charles Swinburne
> 
> Pale, without name or number,  
> In fruitless fields of corn,  
> They bow themselves and slumber  
> All night till light is born;  
> And like a should belated,  
> In hell and heaven unmated,  
> By cloud and mist abated  
> Comes out of darkness morn.  
> …  
> Who gathers all things mortal  
> With cold immortal hands;  
> Her languid lips are sweeter  
> Than love’s who fears to greet her  
> …  
> And spring and seed and swallow  
> Take wing for her and follow  
> Where summer song rings hollow  
> And flowers are put to scorn.  
>  _Garden of Proserpine_ , Algernon Charles Swinburne
> 
> Yea, she hath passed with poppies in her arms,  
> Under the star of dusk, through stealing mist,  
> And blessed the earth, and gone  
>  _Kore_ , Frederic Manning
> 
> quoniam ieiunia virgo  
> solverat et, cultis dum simplex errat in hortis,  
> puniceum curva decerpserat arbore pomum  
> sumptaque pallenti septem de cortice grana  
> presserat ore suo  
> ...  
> icta viam tellus in Tartara fecit et pronos currus medio cratere recepit  
>  _Metamorphoses_ , Ovid
> 
> ἔνθα δ᾽ ἐοῦσα  
> δεσπόσσεις πάντων ὁπόσα ζώει τε καὶ ἕρπει,  
> τιμὰς δὲ σχήσησθα μετ᾽ ἀθανάτοισι μεγίστας.  
> τῶν δ᾽ ἀδικησάντων τίσις ἔσσεται ἤματα πάντα,  
> οἵ κεν μὴ θυσίῃσι τεὸν μένος ἱλάσκωνται  
> εὐαγέως ἔρδοντες, ἐναίσιμα δῶρα τελοῦντες.  
> …  
> παίζομεν ἠδ᾽ ἄνθεα δρέπομεν χείρεσσ᾽ ἐρόεντα,  
> μίγδα κρόκον τ᾽ ἀγανὸν καὶ ἀγαλλίδας ἠδ᾽ ὑάκινθον  
> καὶ ῥοδέας κάλυκας καὶ λείρια, θαῦμα ἰδέσθαι,  
> νάρκισσόν θ᾽, ὃν ἔφυσ᾽ ὥς περ κρόκον εὐρεῖα χθών.  
> …  
> ἀλλ᾽ ἄγ᾽ Ἐλευσῖνος θυοέσσης δῆμον ἔχουσα  
> καὶ Πάρον ἀμφιρύτην Ἀντρῶνά τε πετρήεντα,  
> πότνια, ἀγλαόδωρ᾽, ὡρηφόρε, Δηοῖ ἄνασσα,  
> αὐτὴ καὶ κούρη περικαλλὴς Περσεφόνεια  
> ...  
> αὐτὰρ ἐγὼ δρεπόμην περὶ χάρματι: γαῖα δ᾽ ἔνερθε  
> χώρησεν: τῇ δ᾽ ἔκθορ᾽ ἄναξ κρατερὸς Πολυδέγμων:  
> βῆ δὲ φέρων ὑπὸ γαῖαν ἐν ἅρμασι χρυσείοισι  
> πόλλ᾽ ἀεκαζομένην: ἐβόησα δ᾽ ἄρ᾽ ὄρθια φωνῇ.  
> ταῦτά τοι ἀχνυμένη περ ἀληθέα πάντ᾽ ἀγορεύω.  
>  _Homeric Hymn to Demeter_
> 
> Where we go when he closes my eyes  
> and under what country:  
> some blue darkness, farther than hell;  
> a landscape of absence and root and stone  
>  _Hades_ , Cecilia Woloch
> 
> «Πρόσθεσε», είπε ο σοφιστής, μισοχαμογελώντας,  
> «αν τέτοια λεν εκεί, αν τους μέλλει πια».  
>  _Tα δ’ άλλα εν Άδου τοις κάτω μυθήσομαι_ , C.P. Cavafy
> 
> for the beauty of that sound  
> that in no new way at all  
> ever will be heard again.  
>  _Elegy_ , Edna St Vincent Millay  
> The 'wax seal' on the card is taken from the interior of a red-figured kylix currently in the British Museum.


End file.
